Facing the Truth
by Firestone Piper
Summary: Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, Paisley, and Lexi discover thier Half-bloods then Lexi and Paisley disapear and the others must find them, Angus is a Satyr with fake legs, Fletcher is dying, Whats going on? and why are Nico and Olive together? FLYNA, PERCABETH, NICOLIVE, EVERYTHINGS NOT AS IT SEEMS!
1. Chapter 1: Demigods

**Intro**

~Welcome to my friend and I's story:) we have to decided to make a crossover of Percy Jackson and A.N.T. Farm.:)

There will be twists and turns, and maybe one of the people might die...DUN DUN DUN...

**Ships**

Flyna- Chyna x Fletcher

Nicolive- Nico x Olive

Percabeth- Percy x Annabeth

Angus x Ashley (wood nymph)

* * *

Chapter 1: Demigods

* * *

Chyna looked around the A.N.T. program. She was the first to arrive.

"Heya Chyna." said Olive, scaring Chyna. Chyna almost dropped the guitar she was holding.

"Wonder why this place is so quiet." Olive commented. Olive went to the sink and began washing a gooy green substance from her hands.

"Olive...," said Chyna, "What do you have all over your hands?"

"Ohh... that. It's my mixture of puss from a pimple and green beans. It will cure anything." Olive said all of this very fast.

"Right." said Chyna. "Could you cure my stomach by taking that somewhere else?" Chyna began playing her guitar.

She notied that Gibson wasnt there, strange she thought. But she didn't truly think it really mattered a lot. He was probably in traffic or something.

Suddenly Princible Skidmore then came in and said, "Well what have we here, a couple of demigods with no protecter?"

Then she began to change into an old shriveled hag with bat like wings, she called for her raven and both began to attack them. then a boy with black hair and

a girl with blonde hair came in and sent the ex-skidmore to dust. "Phew, Percy, we made it, Angus told us that he had five demigods here that smeeled important." the girl panted. "I know Annabeth" the boy said. suddenly before Chyna could ask what e meant Fletcheer and Angus came running in being chased by...


	2. Chapter 2: Lycanthrope

**A/N: We would love it if you review:) Like, seriously, it would make our day and it takes 5 seconds.**

**And secondly, this a the lengh of all of the rest of the chapters.**

**Together we can start a Nicolive revolution! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lycanthrope**

* * *

...A huge wolf with big teeth and barred fangs. It roared so loud all the others could do was stare in shock.

"What are you staring at? RUN!" shouted Fletcher.

Chyna looked at the huge wolf and screamed. She was about to become wolf chow when Percy's sword hit the animal.

"Hi-ya." said Percy, grinning. The wolf's form shimmered and it turned into... Wacky?

"Wacky?" asked Olive, in complete shock. Chyna looked at the guy who had just saved her life.

She ment to say "Thank you." but, instead it came out like "Who are you?"

Percy laughed. "Well, i'm a demigod like you guys." Chyna cocked her head.

"What it a demigod." she said, laughing. she was sure he was making things up.

"A demigod is the offspring of a Greek God and a mortal." said Olive, like someone tazered her.

Annabeth looked at Olive, impressed. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Olive figited a little.

Percy looked at Angus.

"Saytr." he nodded his head towrd Angus. then, he faced the rest. "Time to go guys. there could be more nasties on our tail."

Annabeth twirled her knive and stabbed as another wolf charged through the door.

'Like I said, time to go." said Percy. He hopped through the now broken window.

* * *

On the way to camp, Olive shivered. she didn't know where she had gotten all of this Greek info from.

Her mind was now swimming with Greek battels, Images of Athena, and worst of all, furry men with goat legs.

She looked up to see Angus. He accttuly _was _one of the goat men. she shook her head.

Times were crazy. Olive shivered and fell asleep.

* * *

After seeing Olive fall asleep, Chyna tried to do the same. She couldn't. not with all of the stuff that happened recently.

She saw the air in front of her shimmer. She tried to look, but when you are riding on pegisi; you don't want to lean too far...

Chyna felt something hit her and she was kocked out.

"Daughter...dude...wake up..." Chyna opened her eyes and saw a glowing chariot.

"Apollo?" she asked, thinging of the first Greek god that came to mind. He nodded.

"Your gonna be at camp soon, and I just wanted to tell you-" but he was cut off by Olive screaming.


	3. Chapter 3: When Nico Met Olive

**A/N: This chapter we have...NICOLIVE! and P.S. Chyna might seem a little OOC.**

**I present to you, Olive Doyle and Nico Di Angelo**

**Chapter 3: When Nico Met Olive**

* * *

_~Chyna POV~_

At first, Chyna was disoriented.

She blinked her eyes and stared around the sky.

They were heading towards the ground like a rocket.

She started screaming and looked over at Olive, who was actually starting to fall of the pegasi.

"Hold on Olive!" she yelled.

Chyna tried to make her pegasi go towards the falling Olive, but she was falling to fast.

Chyna closed her eyes, fearing the worst- when.

WHAM!

The great wings of the pegasi were turned so that Chyna could see that Olive had landed on what looked like a dog.

Chyna was now horrified.

The dog was huge and black, and instinct told her to fight it.

"Olive!" Chyna screamed.

"It's alright, I'm fine!" came Olive's response.

Chyna had been so worried about Olive that she had forgotten that her own pegasus was falling.

She once again looked around the in the twilight.

They were flying over what looked like a huge forest.

_This is not good_, Chyna thought.

No sooner had she thought that then she landed in a clearing.

She looked at her hands, amazed at there luck when Fletcher came tumbling into the clearing.

She heard Fletcher groaning.

She felt a pang of fear for Fletcher.

What would happen if he had broken his leg and couldn't walk?

She tried to make her way over to him but was stopped by Percy.

"Stop." he said, holding out his hand.

"Why should I stop?" said Chyna, almost in hysteria.

"Because. There is a way to handle this." came Percy's reply.

Chyna was starting to get mad. So mad that she felt her fists get warm.

Percy's mouth widened in shock.

Chyna fumed as she spoke. "My best friends have just fallen fifty feet from the air and your telling me its fine?"

Then she calmed down, "I'm sorry." she apologized to Percy. "Just let me see them, please?"

Realization dawned on Percy's face. "You got mad at me because you like Fletcher, don't you."

Chyna was taken aback.

"Maybe." she replied and sulked off to find her friends.

_~Olive POV~_

Olive was winded.

She didn't know what she had landed on, but it was supper fury.

Part of her told her to get off of whatever it was's back right now.

But the other part of her was fascinated by the dark thing coming to her in the shadows.

"Hello?" came a voice. It sounded like a question rather than a statement.

"Hello?" said Olive, in the same tone.

The shadows reveled a boy a little older than Olive.

He wore an aviator's jacket and had dark, kind of spikey hair.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" asked the boy.

She tried to think of what to say.

She didn't want this boy to think she was weird.

For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

"I-." she began.

All of a sudden Chyna, Fletcher, Percy, Annabeth, Cameron, and Angus came crashing though the woods.

"Thank goodness Nico." said Percy weakly.

"Okay-." began Nico.

"Olive!" said Chyna, and ran to give her friend a hug.

"So your names Olive?" asked Nico, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." said Olive.

"Okay. You guys are all obviously demigods, so let's get to camp." came Nico's reply.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Camp!

**A/N: Nothing to say today :p **

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Camp!**

* * *

**Fletcher POV:**

"Good idea." said Percy.

Olive looked alarmed.

"What is this camp you guys keep taking about?" she asked.

Percy and Nico exchanged glances.

"You'll know when we get there." said Percy, frowning.

Chyna raised her eyebrows at the two of them.

They were being kinda rude.

It could wait though.

"Alright everyone, onto Mrs. O'Leary." said Nico.

Fletcher climed onto the dog that Olive was sitting on.

Then we passed into the shadows and dissapeared.

**Percy POV:**

The Oracle warned us that this might happen.

These were no ordainary Demigods.

Like how that Chyna girl summoned fire, and how Olive appeared to be smarted than the average Athena kid.

Of course, I didn't know if she was Athena, but it was pretty obvious.

All of a sudden we passed out of the shadow and into the Camp.

I was glad we were back, that mission was just plain weird.

I turned to go back to my cabin when I saw my best friend Grover run at us.

" BLAHAHA! Percy thank the Gods we were just-" began Grover.

He stopped, because Olive had an owl floating above her head.

**Annabeth POV:**

Olive is my half sister.

I should have known.

Who else could be the parent of a super smart kid?

I knew that Percy was kinda frazzeled, and who could blame him.

None of the other Athena kids could like, summon knoledge at will.

Something was not quite right here.

"Well, Olive, Cabin Six then." I said.

"What does that mean?" asked Chyna.

"It means that her mother is Athena." I replied.

"Like the Greek God?" asked Chyna, confused.

"Exactly." I replied, nodding my head.

Olive gave a weak smile and started to walk towrds her cabin.

"We need to talk." I muttered to Percy.

He nodded his head and we walked away fropm the group.

**Chyna POV:**

After seeing Olive claimed, I thought I had seen it all.

Not even close.

Grover took us around the camp, showing us the sights.

I paused at the rock wall, sure I was imagining the lava poring down it.

I looked over at Fletcher.

He was as white as a ghost.

I understood how he felt.


	5. Chapter 5: Ocean Waves

**Chapter 5: Ocean Waves**

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while, and yes.. I'm sorry...**

**But still, please review:)**

* * *

**Chyna POV:**

To be quite honest, I love it here.

Even though I don't know who my parent is yet, I'm sure they will claim me soon.

I walk around the Amphitheater, just thinking about all of this crazy stuff.

There are a few people here who seem to mistrust me.

Like, Percy, or Annabeth.

I can't figure out why, but they seem to be telling people to watch out around us.

It kind of makes me mad, but at least Olive, Fletcher, and Cameron are here.

I'm pondering these thoughts when all of a sudden I hear a conch horn.

I have to get back to Hermes cabin right away.

When I get there, all eyes are on me as I head to the very back of the line.

I blush and nearly run towards Fletcher.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yes. Tell you later." I say.

The dinner is okay, but what really gets me is the part where we sacrifice part of our food to the flame.

It makes no since.

Sometimes I catch Annabeth looking at me.

I try and wave to her to show her that shes got my attention, but she hurriedly looks away.

I sigh and start to eat my ham.

"Chyna, what do you think of camp?" he asks.

"To be honest?" I say.

"Yes." he says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I think that the people think that we're dangerous or something."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know, but I think that it's true."

Suddenly his eyes widen.

"Yeah maybe it is." and he spaces out for a while.

Later, at the campfire, they ask me to sing.

I gladly accept.

And I begin.

* * *

I-I-I-I-I-II came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah'Cause it's goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do Just what the [unverified] I came

here to do Yeah, yeah

'Cause it's goes on and on and on And It goes on and on and on I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all like I'm gonna be the last one standing I drove around like I'm gonna be the last one landing

'Cause I-I-I believe it And I-I-I, I just want it all I just want it all I'm gonna put my hands in the air Ha-hands in the air Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo Gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

All of the demigods love it.

then I get inspiration for a new song.

* * *

_This song belongs to the wonderful and talented H:)))_

_Review what you think of the song, please:))))_

_~FP~_

* * *

ocean waves don't crash on me the earth cant open up and swallow me,

cause right now nothing matters, nothing can tear me down,

right now I'm a mountain standing tall and proud and no one can tear me down,

right now I'll stand tall and proud of who I am,

ocean waves don't crash on me the earth cant open up and crash on me,

right now I'm free to be me finally who I really am,

Ocean waves don't crash on me the earth can't open up and swallow me.

I'll climb the highest mountain and when I reach the peak

I'll shout for all the world to here this is who I be.

Don't change me, world you don't control me anymore,

cause this is me and this is who I'm meant to be,

ocean waves don't crash on me the earth cant open up and swallow me,

because right now I'll stand tall and proud of the person I've become and the person I'm meant to be.

ocean waves don't crash on me, the earth cant open up and swallow me,

understand that this is who I am

and nothing, nothing you say can bring me down,

cause right now I'll stand tall and proud of who I am.

* * *

I love the new song.

It suits me.

All of the campers stand up and start clapping.

I smile broadly.

They all seem to love me.

Then, all goes silent as a blazing lyre appears over my head.

Chiron speaks first, gravely, like you would a a funeral.

I immediately try to this of what secret this old guy could be hiding.

"All hail Chyna Parks, Daughter of Phoebus Apollo, speaker of prophecies and God of the sun, music, and healing."

All of the campers bow.


	6. Chapter 6: Flyna

**Chapter 6: Flyna **

**A/N: Ohmygosh. I just looked around the fandom... FOLIVE! I mean, really? Flyna is better:) REVIEW!**

**P.S. Folive shippers be warned, this chap contains Flyna fluff:)**

* * *

**Chyna Parks POV:**

I can't help but think that this was the best night ever.

After I was claimed, we all decided to head back to our cabins for the night.

As I walked back to my cabin, I saw someone following me.

At first, I thought it was Percy, but then I recognized the way it was walking.

"Fletcher, what are you doing?" I asked into the darkness.

"I wanted to talk to you." came Fletcher's reply.

I sighed. It had been a long day, but I still had time to talk to Fletcher before lights out.

"Okay, cum on I know the perfect place to talk." I called back to him.

I tuned course, thought a minute, and started to walk into the woods.

After a few minutes of trekking through the woods, I came upon a log.

I sat down and waited for Fletcher to catch up to me. I noticed a ladybug crawling up a leaf.

"Hey Chyna, what's up?" asked Fletcher, breaking through the leaves to join me on the log.

"I don't know, your the one who wanted to talk." for some reason that I can't explain. I blush.

Fletcher's hand reaches for mine, and instead of pulling away, I let him grab it.

"Yeah. Well, being at camp. It makes you think about what's important."Oh. My. gosh. did he really just say that? I think I know where this is going.

"Yeah, it does." I say. If I was blushing before, I'm a tomato now.

In a few seconds, I'm up, of the log and walking away when I look back.

Fletcher is still standing there, waiting for me to say something.

"Fletcher, you want to know something?" I say.

"Sure.' he says cautiously, with his nervous laugh.

I close the distance between us in a few seconds. "I've loved you sense the outback."

And then I do the unexpected and kiss him.

* * *

**Olive Doyle POV:**

I wonder where Chyna is.

All of my people in the Athena cabin keep giving me weird looks, because I'm pacing and thinking of where she could be.

I've already checked her cabin; she wasn't there.

I make a snap decision and walk out of the Athena cabin, across the camp and into the armory.

I grab a sword for me, another sword for Fletcher, and a bow and arrow for Chyna.

I'm about ready to head into the woods when I hear a voice.

"What are you doing, Olive?" asks that Nico kid whose dog I fell on.

"I'm going to find my friends, mostly Chyna, although I guess I should find Fletcher too." I say in a rush.

Nico comes into the armory. "Then why do you have weapons?" he asks with a eyebrow raised.

All I can think is that he is the cutest guy I've ever seen.

Well, I guess that isn't saying much. Webster had no potential.

"I'm going into the woods to find them, so I'm bringing weapons."

"Well, Olive, I'm coming with you." he says, and leads the way out the door.

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo POV:**

Olive Doyle is not like most of the girls I know.

Regarded, I've only known her for a few hours, but she seems alright.

I lead her into the woods. I know my way around here, mostly.

Suddenly I hear people talking.

I motion for Olive to be quiet and we walk farther into the forest, looking for her friends.

Finally, we stumble upon them.

"Ohh. Hey Olive.' says Chyna, looking surprised to see us.

Fletcher and Chyna start to walk back towards the cabins, leaving me and Olive standing there, a little dumbfounded.

"What was that?" I ask Olive, my voice a little humorous .

Olive smiles knowingly, but shakes her head.

I shake my own head and almost laugh. We start to make our way back to the cabins, but slowly.

Olive and I make small talk as we walk back, I come to know Olive.

The smart one who most people go to for homework; Chyna's best friend.

AS the cabins come into sight, I make a a snap decision of my own.

"Hay Olive, would you like to come to the fireworks with me on Friday?"

Olive looks at me with surprise, and and maybe a little joy as well.

"Sure, Nico I'd love to."

And then She runs all of the way back to the Athena cabin.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase POV:**

"Percy, we have been over this; no Athena kid is that smart."

I sit with my seaweed brain, trying to figure out why these new demigods have unheard of powers.

"Well, Annabeth, maybe they are part of the next great prophecy."

I hesitate for a moment.

"You know Percy, I think you might be on to something." I say, smiling at him.

Percy suddenly goes white.

"Percy, what is it?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

"Wren't there two other demigods there that day we picked the others up?"

"Yeah. I saw them... wait a second; do you think that _they_ summoned the fury to attack the others?"

"All of the evidence would suggest that.'" says Percy.

I'm still pondering this when Olive herself walks in.

"Olive, look. We need to talk." I say to her, trying to keep fear out of my voice.

* * *

**Fletcher Quimby POV:**

I'm on my way back to the Hermes cabin when something happens.

One second I'm standing there, fascinated by the luck I had with Chyna, and then I look up.

I mesmerized by the arrow above my head. Hunh. My father, based on the minimal Greek God lessons I've has this morning,

is Eros, Aphrodite's son.


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

**Chapter 7: Choices**

**A/N: Gonna see Nicolive soon! YAY!**

* * *

**Fletcher Quimby POV:**

As soon as I realize this, my vision goes blank.

I wonder what is going on for a moment before I see two people before me. One, I think is the goddess Nemesis.

The other is basically like your version of cupid. So, he must be Eros. My father.

I blink my eyes. Is this really happening? Or am I dreaming.

"Good job today son." says Eros, winking. I barely have time to think of a reply when he disappears, and I'm left with Nemesis.

"What do you want?" I ask her, trying to remain calm.

"I want to aks you, how DID it feel? Getting what you want?" Nemesis says with a smile.

"What?" I ask, confusion evident in my voice.

Nemesis smiles and waves her hand, and an image of Chyna appears.

I heal heat rise to my cheeks. Is Chyna my girlfriend now?

"Well, how does it feel?" Nemesis asks, impatient for an answer.

"It feels good." I admit, the heat in my cheeks rising.

"Yes it does." says Nemesis with a smile. Now, I can make you a bargain." she says, smiling.

I have as feeling i'm not going to like the bargain, but I have to ask the question anyway. "Alright, like what?"

There is a brief silence in which Nemesis smiles at me mischievously

"You are descended from me as well. I'm your grandmother (I think. Nicolive correct me if I'm wrong.)

"How is that even possible?" I ask, surprise evident in my voice.

"this world works in many mysterious ways, dear one; now, the deal is as follows. I can make Chyna completely and utterly in love with you."

"Really?" I ask, interest creeping into my voice. She has my attention now.

"Yes. and all I ask for is a little of your life force in return."

"Deal." I say, without thinking it through.

**Chyna Parks POV:**

All of the people at camp are doing there all hail Fletcher thing. It's weird though. He seems like he is seeing a vision or something like that.

After we get done hailing him, I go back into Apollo's cabin and begin to write a song. (_Firestone Wrote this song:) Don't steal, or I'll find you! JK:)) I call it Fast Lane:)_

_Jump in the fast lane; life's a runaway train_

_Ain't no controlling this thing now._

_Sitting__ here all alone_

_What is right, and what is wrong._

_The lines have become all blurry._

_Tell my self to trust my heart,_

_Harder than it seems._

_Because everything is not always what it seems._

_Jump in the Fast lane; Life's a runaway train._

_Ain't not controlling this thing now.._

_Following my heart, it will show me the way._

_Till the haters have nothing left to say._

_That will be my gory day_

_And it will come, as it may._

_Jump in the fast lane; life's a runaway train_

_Ain't no controlling this thing now._

_Controlling this thing now._

_Feel my heart go boom boom pow._

_This is my time; my time is now._

_My glory day is here,_

_Watch__ me triumph after all,_

_and watch whats holding me back take the fall._

_Jump in the fast lane; life's a runaway train_

_Ain't no controlling this thing now._

I like the song. I smile to myself. Fletcher walk in at that moment.

"I love the song Chyna." He smiles and gives me a hug.

And in that instant, I feel all of my feelings that have told me that I don't like Fletcher change.

I smile and take Fletcher's hand.

Life always has a lot of choices, it's all about the ones you take.

And I know that this decision is the right choice after all.

**Annabeth POV:**

What demigod would turn against another? It's just not right.

I'm trying to go over the facts, again! When a thought hits me.

I've heard rumors about an evil female demigod that lived somewhere near San Francisco.

I can't remember her name, but I do know that she was the daughter of Aphrodite, and that she was a student at Webster.

I go over the names of the knows demigods of Webster.

Chyna~ Well, we have her right here at camp. Daughter of Apollo.

Olive~ Again, right here at camp. Daughter of Athena.

Cameron~ Son of Apollo, and is here

Lexi~ Wait minute.. that's the girl!


	8. Chapter 8: Fletchie-Poo

**Chapter**** 8:**

I crumpled the copy in my hands, stupid words, but powerful. As I once again scanned the words, I couldn't help but feel bitterness and contempt rising like bile in my throat.

_Four shall quest across the land _

_The daughter of love holds one in her hand._

_The child of music opens her eyes,_

_wisdom's__ daughter will see the earth cry._

_The one twice descended will see his true love,_

_beware the one in league with the dove._

This prophecy is from the Sibylline books, a page stolen centuries ago by a Greek slave by the name of Costos. I know exactly what this means, I am the

daughter of love after all, I'm Lexi Reed, the awesome, talented, incredible, beautiful, charmspe... Oh well that's enough for now...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwww

Fletchers pov.

This is getting kinda creepy, I LOVE it! Chyna is totally digging me!

"Mmmm... Fletcher your so cute..." Chyna said feeling my arms and giggling.

"Your so sweet, and kind and handsome, and cute..." suddenly just as I was living it up I felt a sharp jabbing icy pain in my chest winding it's way around my heart.

I fell to the my knees darkness in and out, I was vaguely aware of footsteps running into the room, Olive and Chyna's voices mingling into one shout. I collapsed.

...

Olive's Pov.

I was walking to my cabin when I heard a painful shout that sounded suspiciously like Fletchers, I made a mad dash for the source of the sound but I was conscious of

Nico's footsteps behind me. When I reached the cabin I saw a horrifying sight, Fletcher keeled over panting like a dog.

What the heck is going on?

I ran over to my best friend since kindergarten.

Once I reached where Fletcher was, something unexpected happened.

"FLETCHIE!" Chyna screamed and shoved me out of the way. What the heck?

"fletchie?" I asked, kind of surprised. "What the heck?"

I shot Nico a look and he shrugged his shoulders. Hunh. I wonder what's going on.

Suddenly a golden light filled the room and three old hags pointed there crooked fingers at a glowing hearth fire, a piece tinder slowly starting to burn.

"Three like him exist in the world, three with the same weakness, one dead, centuries long, another, son of Mars, you have yet to meet. The third is right here, close to

death, grab the wood, and he shall live, but if it burns, he WILL die." They rapped in sync, it was eerie, I could even see Nico step back and shiver. with a flash of light,

now silver, the hags disappeared, as I ran through my brain for any indication of who the three were, one tainting result was all I got.

"The fates" Nico whispered. "This is not good."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwww

I Grabbed the wood as fast as my hands would let me, and stored it in my jacket.

Later, when Fletcher comes around. I have to wonder what is going on.

First of all, why did Fletcher collapse, and second, why is Chyna into him all of a sudden.

The only thing that I'm certain of is that things are changing, and I don't know how they will end up.

It seems like just yesterday that I was at the ant farm, and I was trying to find a way to tell Fletcher about my crush on him.

Well, that's long gone.

I see Nico and have to wonder If I still feel that way about Fletcher.

I think about all of this in a few seconds as he comes to.

"My Fletchies okay!" Chyna, says, and before you can say "Go" She engulfs him in a big hug.

Gosh, that's repulsive.

"Let's go, Olive." says Nico, and I follow him out the door. "Fletchie" Obviously has Chyna to take care of him.

**A/N: Don't hate me Flyna shippers! Just thought I'd through the Folive shippers a bone ;)**


End file.
